John Hugger
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Paul Orndorff WCW Power Plant | debut = 1999 | retired = }} John Hugger (April 20, 1977) is a professional wrestler who is best known for his work in World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment under the ring name Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli. Career World Championship Wrestling He was a member of the Paisans/the Mamalukes tag team with Big Vito in WCW, where he was known as "Johnny the Bull". In August, 2000 Stamboli and Sean O'Haire helped form the Natural Born Thrillers with Mike Sanders, Shawn Stasiak, Chuck Palumbo, Mark Jindrak, and Reno. They were briefly "coached" by Kevin Nash. World Wrestling Entertainment From there on, Johnny The Bull signed a contract with the WWF and was assigned to HWA (Heartland Wrestling Association) an Ohio-based WWF developmental territory. Johnny Stamboli made his WWE televised debut on the June 30, 2002 episode of Sunday Night Heat against Tommy Dreamer and ended up losing by DQ. As Johnny Stamboli, Stamboli traded the Hardcore Title many times on WWE RAW, HEAT, and House Shows After a beating at the hands of Rikishi, Nunzio, threatened to bring in his "family" in order to gain revenge. The next week, Chuck Palumbo and Johnny "The Bull" Stamboli joined with Nunzio to form the Full Blooded Italians (F.B.I) and attack Rikishi. The F.B.I. in WWE, was a faction which had previously been seen in the ECW promotion. This version initially gained little success, throughout 2003 they would go on to have brief feuds with Rikishi, Los Guerreros, Chris Benoit, Rhyno, Brian Kendrick, Nathan Jones, Funaki, APA, Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Hardcore Holly, and The Undertaker. When the group turned face it grew in popularity and just when the group was starting to get over with the fans it was disbanded, as Chuck was sent to the RAW brand. All Japan Pro Wrestling Hugger was released by WWE on November 4, 2004 and went on to wrestle for All Japan Pro Wrestling as a member of Voodoo Murderers with Chuck Palumbo, AJPW's main heel group. Nu-Wrestling Evolution Along with Chuck Palumbo, Stamboli reformed the FBI, using the gimmick to make themselves the top babyfaces in the Nu-Wrestling Evolution promotion in Italy. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Hugger has worked a tour under the name Stamboli in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Fuh-get-about-it'' (Gorilla press powerslam) **''Sickle'' (Lariat) **Sidewalk slam **Spinebuster **Swinging DDT **Top rope leg drop *'Managers' **Kevin Nash (coach) **Disco Inferno **Tony Marinara **Little Guido Championships and accomplishments *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hardcore Championship (3 times) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (with Big Vito) (2 times) **WCW Hardcore Championship (with Big Vito) (1 time) External links *John Hugger profile at Online World of Wrestling *John Hugger profile on CAGEMATCH Hugger, John Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Rising Phoenix Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Hugger, John Category:1977 births Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:1999 debuts Category:WCW Hardcore Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Wild West Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni